


wow it was all a dream ,, in credible

by Homer42



Category: Teen Wolf (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #aboutme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer42/pseuds/Homer42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scott wakes up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>wow everything was a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	wow it was all a dream ,, in credible

scott wakes up

 

wow everything was a dream

 

& for some reason he has a bitter taste in his mouth and the name "jeff davis" playing in his mind

why was he hispanic and adorable and unnaturally kind

why did stiles have such a nice personality in comparison and why was he such a nerd

whos allison

whos derek

who the fuck is genny

 

stiles appears from under his bed with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and sunglasses on despite the rooms darkness and he remarks about the mess under the bed and scott doesnt question his friends odd behaviorss

 

they leave and go van surfing downtown, dream forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> this took me three months to write so i hope you liek it ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
